Cross reference is made to the following applications filed concurrently herewith: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/591,820 entitled "A Sheet Feeding Apparatus Having An Air Plenum With A Corrugated Surface", by Yang et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/591,822 entitled "A Sheet Feeding Apparatus Having An Air Plenum With A Seal", by Taylor et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/591,778 entitled "A Reversing Shuttle Feeder", by Taylor; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/591,909 entitled "A Sheet Feeding Apparatus Having An Air Plenum With A Leaky Seal" by Yang et al, all copending.
In the process of electrostatographic reproduction, a light image of an original to be copied or printed is typically recorded in the form of a latent electrostatic image upon a photosensitive member, with a subsequent rendering of the latent image visible by the application of electroscopic marking particles, commonly referred to as toner. The visual toner image can be either fixed directly upon the photosensitive member or transferred from the member to another support medium, such as a sheet of plain paper. To render this toner image permanent, the image must be "fixed" or "fused" to the paper, generally by the application of heat and pressure.
With the advent of high speed xerography reproduction machines wherein copiers or printers can produced at a rate in excess of three thousand copies per hour, the need for sheet handling system to, for example, feed paper or other media through each process station in a rapid succession in a reliable and dependable manner in order to utilize the full capabilities of the reproduction machine. These sheet handling systems must operate flawlessly to virtually eliminate risk of damaging the recording sheets and generate minimum machine shutdowns due to misfeeds or multifeeds. It is in the initial separation of the individual sheets from the media stack where the greatest number of problems occur which, in some cases, can be due to up curl and downcurl in sheets which generally occur randomly in the document stack.